


A Walk Through Her Darkness

by kitteh_cat



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteh_cat/pseuds/kitteh_cat
Summary: Nepeta is trapped in her thoughts.





	A Walk Through Her Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short bit of solo angst. I may add more to it later, but for now this is a standalone.

Nepeta walks slowly through the forest. A low fog hangs around the trees. Her eyes are downcast, but she doesn't see the ground through the haze. That darkness was creeping into her mind again, dulling her senses.

Step. Step. Step.

All she can hear are her own footsteps on the mossy forest floor. She would worry about the silence, but the silence in her mind is more deafening.

Step. Step. Step.

It's like she's in a cage; bound, gagged, blindfolded. Nothing around her is real, but the sound.

Step. Step.

She stumbles over something. A root, perhaps? She stays on her feet, swaying for a moment, then continues trudging the hidden path.

Step. Step. Step.

She had no sense of time. How long has she been walking? No answer is forthcoming.

Step. Step. Crunch.

Crunch? Loose rock underfoot. She should be careful, but she can't seem to affect the slow pace or direction of her march. She moves inexorably on.

Crunch. Crunch. Cru-

The ground crumbles beneath her. Trapped as she is by that darkness, she can't even reach out to try to catch herself. She falls, tumbling through the air for seconds that seem like hours. Then the trees; she seems to hit every branch, yet she can't grasp a single one.

All those branches probably saved her, slowed her. She lands on the forest floor, on her back, hard. For a moment, she can't draw in breath. Then, raggedly, she does. She lays there for a few minutes, just breathing. The pain begins to clear the fog in her mind.

A piercing scream echoes throughout the forest.


End file.
